Call Me Back
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Set after everyone has graduated, several McKinley graduates find themselves on the recieving end of some rather... important messages. Different pairing each chapter. First chapter, Sam/Rory.
1. Call Me Back

**Call Me Back**

**~Sory~**

Rory fell back on his bed, smiling sleepily. He did miss America sometimes, and his friends from McKinley, but all of it had nothing on Ireland. He'd been back for two months and still hadn't tired of the familiar accents, the friendly people, and the futbol, and the pubs...

Needless to say, Rory was happy as clam here in Ireland. Rubbing his face, he pulled out his phone, smoothing the shamrock sticker on the back, and pausing briefly to admire his screensaver of him, Sam Evans, Finn, and Brittany and Santana.

_One missed voice mail,_ read the screen. Rory frowned, wondering who would call him. Anyone here would simply stop by his house, as most people did when they wanted to talk to someone, which meant it was someone from America.

Curiously, Rory dialed voice mail, listening intently for the message.

_You have one unheard voice mail;_

**_Hi Rory. Um, it's Sam. Sam Evans. You know, from McKinley._**

_**Wait, you remember me, right?**_

_**Shit, that's a stupid question. It's not like you knew too many people in America.**_

_**Um. I just wanted to call you to tell you that I- Well, I really miss you. I don't know why, it doesn't really make sense.  
><strong>_

_**Oh damn, I don't mean to be rude or anything. I just meant... Well, I guess that's the problem. I don't know what I meant.**_

_**Do you have a girlfriend? Oh, you don't have to answer that... **_

_**Yeah, don't answer that. I don't know if I could deal with that.**_

_**Oh hell. I didn't mean to let that slip...**_

_**Well, I guess the act is over. **_

_**See, Rory, I think I do know why I miss you so much.**_

_**I'm... I'm a little hung up on you. I know, I know, you're straight, and I thought I was straight, but... I miss you. I actually haven't dated anyone since Quinn.**_

_**Remember Valentine's Day? I screwed up as sponsor and didn't get you a date?**_

_**...That wasn't an accident.**_

_**Oh shit, I think the voice mail is running out of space...**_

_**Well...**_

_**This is such an awkward message.**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**Call me back.  
><strong>_


	2. You'll Never Guess What I Heard

**Call Me Back**

"Oh my gosh," Blaine shouted over the blaring music, look at Sam!" Mercedes, whom he'd been shouting at started laughing manically.

"Dude," she shouted back, "Sam is drunk off his ass!" Blaine laughed. Mercedes shimmied beneath the colorful flashing lights.

"Should we let him crash at my place or yours?" he shouted. Mercedes answered by turning around and ordering a round of shots, flashing her fake ID. After gulping one down, she said,

"You're driving, but we should probably take him to my place, just in case your dad happens to pop in."

"Sounds good," he shouted. Mercedes kept drinking, Sam kept dancing, and Blaine was content to sit at the bar and text Kurt.

* * *

><p>When the trio finally reached Mercedes' house, Mercedes collapsed on her bed, pointing a hand to the sofa for Blaine to lie Sam across.<p>

"Hey," Sam muttered. "Hey, Blaine. You're- You're a good friend, you know that?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, I do. Rest up, Sammy, tomorrow morning's head ache's going to be killer."

"Speaking of," Sam replied, "Can you ask the guy with the hammer to lay off?"

"That, my friend, is the alcohol. And no, I'm afraid the only cure for that is time." Blaine stood up, but Sam grabbed at his cardigan.

"Hey, wait! I need to... I need to call-" Sam frowned. "Can I call someone on your phone?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Promise not to puke on my phone?" Sam nodded, and Blaine handed him the phone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt Hummel walked into a coffee shop to meet Blaine. Apparently Blaine had something major to share. Searching the herds of tired people, Kurt finally caught sight of his bright-eyed, dapper boyfriend.<p>

"Hi," Kurt said slipping into his seat.

"Hey, sexy," Blaine responded, handing Kurt a coffee.

"So what's this all about?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine grinned.

"So, Mercedes and Sam and I were at a club last night, and we all crashed at Mercedes' place. I was getting up to leave the room where Sam was wiped out on a couch, and before I could, he asked to use my phone. YOu are not going to believe who he called and what he said on the message he left..."


	3. I Called to Call Back

**Call Me Back**

Sam rubbed his face, trying to ignore the painfully intensified scrams of his little brother and sister. Shit, this hang over was _not_ cool. Slipping out of his jeans and into some PJ bottoms, Sam fell back on his bed, glad to be away from the uncomfortable couch at Mercedes' house.

He pulled out his phone, running his fingers over the scratches on the screen. He smiled upon catching sight of his wall paper- A picture of him, Finn, Brittany, Santana, and Rory.

Sam was surprised to find he had a voicemail; not many people actually called him anymore, everybody texted. Pressing one on speed dial, he put the phone to his ear.

_You have one unheard message;_

**_Um. Hello, Sam. It's me, Rory._**

**_I just called... Well, to call you back._**

_**You know, I almost feel guilty. Here you sent me a kind message about missing me, and to be honest, I haven't though about America since I got home. **_

_**I don't know, it was just so nice to see Seamus, and mum and dad and everybody again, I forgot about everyone I left.**_

**_...how are you? Are Stacy and Steve still energetic little monsters? *chuckle*_**

**_Goodness, remember when we spent Christmas together? That was grand. Except for the part where Steve and Stacy decided to wake us up at 3AM._**

**_Oh, and remember when we were sitting on the couch, and they were using all the blankets but one, and we had to share one?_**

**_Wow... I haven't thought about that in a while..._**

**_But that was nice._**

**_Wow, Sam. I hadn't realized until now, but I miss you too._**

**_A lot._**

**_I- Oh no, that'll be mum calling me for dinner..._**

**_Call me back._**


	4. A Walk in the Park

**Call Me Back**

About two days after the phone call and his meeting with Kurt, Blaine received a text from Sam.

_**Hey, it's Sam. Could we, uh, meet up or something?**_

Blaine smiled to himself, already anticipating the reason for Sam wanting to meet.

_**Sure thing, where?**_

After waiting a minute, Blaine still hadn't gotten an answer. This wasn't surprising, given the probable subject on Sam's mind, it might take a little for him to be ready to talk. He busied himself by tidying up his room.

When his phone finally buzzed from his bed, he practically leaped onto the mattress.

**_I'm taking my little sister and brother to Hyde Park in about fifteen minutes, is that okay?_**

Checking the location on the Google maps, Blaine returned to his text inbox, responding;

_**Sounds good, Sam, I'll be there. **_

* * *

><p>Wrapped up in a purple scarf and a heavy pea coat, Blaine walked to the park where he and Sam were to meet. It was close to home, so he hadn't bothered warming up the car and taking that.<p>

When he reached the playground, he spotted Stacy, who was bundled in brown and pink racing up the stairs and slide. Stevie, who was a mass of green, was swinging on one of the swings.

Blaine finally found Sam sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the park, in a light brown coat over a grey sweatshirt. He walked over the snow covered path and sat next to him.

"Oh," Sam said, jumping a little in surprise, "Hey. Did you walk here? In the snow and cold?" Blaine shrugged.

"It wasn't to far from my house. How are you?" Sam shrugged noncommittally.

"Good enough." Blaine smirked.

"...Right. That's why you wanted to hang out. I know we're friends and we hang out now and then, but I don't think you'd call me if there wasn't something you needed." Sam looked up from the ground, frowning at Blaine.

"Are you psychic, or something?" Sam inquired. Blaine shook his head, chuckling.

"Nope, but enough about me. Let's talk about _you._" Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess... See, I'm- Well, I guess I'm a little hung up on Rory." Sam let out a breath, and it turned into a white cloud in the cool air.

"Okay. Well, accepting you're attracted to him is good." Blaine bit his tongue, thinking of what to do. Let's try talking about when you realized it."

Sam sighed. "I guess I'd been attracted to him for about a month before he left, but I never realized until he did. see... I thought about him all the time. When I was bored, I wanted to hang out with him. And sometimes, when my dyslexia was really bothering me, he'd come over and read to me, and I just couldn't get enough of his beautiful voice."

"Wow," Blaine murmured. Sam didn't seem to hear the comment. "How about this," Blaine said a little louder. "I'm going to talk to Kurt, and we'll figure this out. Don't worry Sam."

Sam smiled at his friend. "Thanks Blaine. But... Rory's all the way in Ireland. There's not much we can do..."

"We'll see about that."


End file.
